The total project is aimed at achieving a better understanding of bronchial asthma with specific reference to immunological and pharmacological abnormalities, improving therapy for the severe asthmatic, studies of inhibition of release of chemical mediators of bronchoconstriction (e.g., histamine) from lung mast cells and blood basophils by certain naturally occurring flavonoids and calcium antagonists, and a comparative analysis of the calcium channels involved in agonist-induced smooth muscle contraction and antigen-induced histamine release from basophils and mast cells. 1) Beta-adrenergic receptor concentration on intact polymorphonuclear leukocytes is studied in relationship to asthma severity and endogenous cortisol plasma concentrations and the effect of administered corticosteroids. 2) The newly discovered autoantibody against the beta-adrenergic receptor is being further characterized in relationship to its pathogenic role in asthma and other diseases. The anti-beta receptor autoantibody inhibits the activation of beta receptors by isoproterenol. 3) Slow-reacting substance-induced smooth muscle contraction is a calcium-dependent event that requires extracellular calcium and can be blocked by D-600, an antagonist of potential dependent calcium channels. 4) Comparative analysis of calcium channels utilized by activated smooth muscle or stimulated basophils indicates that the calcium channels differ in nature.